05 November 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-11-05 ;Comments *Altered Images' Song Sung Blue, featuring Peel on vocals and whistling, is played for Louise and Hermeet, who had apparently been unaware of its existence until the previous week: "So I'm going to play it for them now. They will not have heard this before." *No Pig's Big 78 because Sheila was not feeling well and Peel forgot to record any anyway. *In response to an anonymous email asking if he likes art, John replies that Paul Klee has been a long-time favourite. *Given the date, Peel mentions that he used to own "a magnificent record" called "Fireworks". He can't remember the name of the artist, but a listener later supplies the information that this is by DJ Force & Styles. JP: "I would have started tonight's programme with it if I hadn't lost it a couple of years ago." He adds that if anybody has a spare copy, he will be happy to buy it from them. *Peel had been pressed into babysitting grandson Archie in the morning of the day before. "He cried continuously from the moment I took him in hand and didn't stop until I surrendered him again." *Perhaps not surprisingly, the track by Onion samples Wolfman Jack. *Son William was reportedly in Prague at the weekend. Sessions *Bilge Pump #2. Recorded 16 October 2002. Tracklisting *Benumb: Regurgitation Of The Bacteria Which Threatens The Present State Of Self Preservation (LP - By Means Of Upheaval) Relapse *Infadels: Leave Your Body (12") Dead At Thirty *Altered Images: Song Sung Blue (LP - Pinky Blue) Epic *Bilge Pump: The Fall And Rise Of The Alpha Male (Peel Session) *Capone: Tudor Rose (Shimon Remix) (12") Capone *Players: He'll Be Back (Various LP - A Soldier's Sad Story) Kent *Cinerama: Don't Touch That Dial (CD Single) Scopitones *Volunteers: Ever Noticed (LP - Doesn't Make You Punk) Hardcore Hobbies Media :JP: "One of the reasons I'm having trouble reading tonight is the fact that I lost my glasses in Brighton - one of the many things that happened there. I'm having to wear some very old pair of glasses that I used to wear back in the days when I was afore the mast in the South China Seas. They're enormous. It's like wearing a greenhouse on your face. Obviously a cause of much merriment around the building but I can't see through them terribly well." *Vibes Master: Undertaker (10") Reggae On Top *Festive 50 details. *Davide Balula: Pour Un Flaque (LP - Pellicule) Active Suspension *Bilge Pump: Archaeological Digging (Peel Session) *Gene Vincent: Cat Man (LP - Be-Bop-A-Lula) Capitol *DJ Marky & XRS: Get Down (12") CIA *Cat On Form: Sell The Kids To The Kids (LP - Structure And Fear) Southern *Aa: Untitled (v/a LP - Sampler No. 2) Narnack *Venetian Snares: Hand Throw (LP - The Chocolate Wheelchair Album) Planet Mu *7 And 7 Is: Rosemarie (CDR) White Label *Bilge Pump: Brown Ale For Sister Sarah (Peel Session) *Onion: Wolfman Says (LP - It's Feeding Time) CDR Demo *Jimmy Reed: I Don't Go For That (LP - Unknown) Charly *Neon King Kong: Annette's Got The Hits (Various LP - Let's Get Rid Of L.A.) Revenge *CLSM: John Peel (Not Enough) (Stargazer Remix) (12") G-Core *Snap Ant: Saviour Piece (10" EP - Execute The Ping) Invicta *Bearsuit: Itsuko got Married (7") Bearslut *Red One: Don't Stop (Matrix And Fierce Remix) (12") Liftin' Spirit *Bilge Pump: The Fuck Over (Peel Session) *Fiery Furnaces: I'm Gonna Run (LP - Gallowbird's Bark) Rough Trade *J.N and Onie Baxter: Ground Hog (Various LP - Everybody's Tuned To The Radio) Center For Public History *Kinoro Shel Rothschild: Balance (LP - Pop Ka-ved) Miklataklitim File ;Name *John_Peel_20031105.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! *The official track listing of the show on the BBC Radio One website omits the Fiery Furnaces track. ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *Mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online